


Unknown: Various Yandere Marvel X Daughter Unknown Reader X Yandere Tony

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Stark, she is the unknown daughter of Tony Stark and she has catch the eyes of many and they will do anything to have her as theirs and theirs alone.





	1. Dating Artist (Intro)

[Hello My sexy Readers, I am here with the new chapter, in which the results show that you are a dancer and artists. Those were tied for first. I hope you all enjoy this chapter which is the intro]

(Name's) POV)

My name is (Name) Stark, my biological father is Tony Stark. At least that is what my mother tells me. I do not have any proof of this. She had a one night stand with Tony Stark and then had me. She was not a gold digger and worked her ass off to give me everything I needed. She taught me a good work ethic. So I work my ass off as well. You see my mom is sick and she cant work as much. So I put school off for a year. I sell my art online and sometimes get paid to do portraits. But most I work as a waitress.

I am at Coney island right now. Doing character drawings for money. It was a quick way to make money and I hate to do it. But you got to do what you got to do. I hear someone ask me for a picture of him and his friend. I looked up and my eyes widen. It was Steve Rogers, Aka Captain America and Tony Stark, Aka Iron man and possibly my father.

"Of course, would you like them anyway?" I ask.

"In our suits cutie." Tony says and I mentally cringe.

"Of course." I say and start to sketch them quickly but very well. Hell, he might tip good.

I did not care if he was my father or not, my mom taught me I did not need him in my life and I don't, I lived happy enough without him I don't need him now or ever.

(Tony's POV)

I smiled at the breathtaking female, she is truly beautiful and stunning. I never seen a more beautiful woman and the more I watched her, the more I anted her. I would do anything to have her as mine and mine alone. I did not know why but I felt drawn towards her and would do anything to have her.

"So you do this often?" I ask.

"Only when I have time." She says vaguely. "I really need the cash."

"Why?" Steve asks. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My mom has cancer, she cannot work anymore so I am doing everything I can to pay rent and food and hospital bills." She says not looking at either us except to sketch.

"I am sorry." Both Steve and I say at the same time.

"It is what it is." She says.

I looked at her serious than saw painting behind her for sale. "Did you do all those?" I ask.

She nodded. "Yes, I had a full scholarship to Juilliard for Dance as well, Art is just a hobby."

I stared at her shocked. "You gave up that for your mom?" I ask. 

"Yes, she raised me on her own and I am not going to leave her alone when she needs me." She says. "Done."

She handed them to use and I pulled them out to pay, I looked at her paintings and sketches. "I will buy them all."

She looked at me shocked. "What?"

"I want to buy them all."

"Sure, that will be."

"$1,579.65, But I will just round it up to $2,000." I tell her and she just nods shocked.

I pull out my wallet and give her the money, calling my driver to pick them up.

"What is your name miss?" Steve asks.

"(Name), (Name) Stark." She says as she puts her money away and starts to pack up the stand. She then looks at me. "No relation."

I did not say anything. "Do you do portraits?"

"Yes." She says.

"I would like you to do portraits for me, of the Avengers, and any other superhero you deem." I say. "here is my card." I say giving it to her. "I think you will be something big."

She pulled a card out of her smock and handed it to me. "Call on the hours on it." She says. "And thank you, have a nice day."

She then left with her items and left. I watched her as she left and I wanted to go after her, I want her as mine and mine alone, the feeling only growing stronger. She will be mine.

[END OF INTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS And I hope that you all enjoyed and stay sexy and Merry Christmas, only 4 hours and 16 minutes left until it is Christmas day :D Stay Sexy Everyone ;3]


	2. Hired

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this Chapter!]

(Name's) POV)

I was in my studio working on a painting of my mom when she held me for the first time, my aunt had taken this picture and I am making it into a painting for her birthday in a few months. I want it to be just perfect. I then hear my work phone ring and I answer it.

"Hello, Stark Studios." I say.

"Hello, (Name), this is Tony Stark. I am calling to officially hire you."

"Alright, where should I meet you? I normally like to Iron things out before being hired, and I have a policy of having half paid up front for the supplies that I will use, just in case you decide not to buy the final product." 

"That is fine, I will have a car sent to pick you up." He tells me.

"No that is fine, I can take the subway." I say.

"No I insists, remember the customer is always right."

I inwardly groan. "Alright, see you in an hour." I say then we said our goodbyes.

I get up after putting my supplies away and then head to take a shower and get dressed.

(Tony's POV)

I smirked as I hung up the phone and got dressed in my best suit and did everything perfectly. She will not be able to resist me, I am Tony Stark. I smirked as I got to my office and got everything ready, I looked at the first work she ever did of me and I could not help but smile. She is perfect in every way. I could not wait to be with her tonight, I have had everything planned.

(And no he is not going to have sex with you, well at least not yet.)

Once it was time I went down to the entrance to see her, and their she was as she got out of the limo looking stunning. She glared at me slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck!? A Limo!?" She snaps at me.

I was taken back by this and she crossed her arms.

"I was giving you the bes-"

"I will stop you right there, I do not need fancy things, I am hired to paint for you nothing else. So keep it in your pants." She says as she walks past me into the building.

I stared at her shocked but then smirked, I did love a challenge.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done I hop you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	3. Meeting Avengers Part 1

[Hello my sexy readers, I am here with the next update and yes you meet the avengers, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well sexies.]

(Name's) POV)

I made my way up and smiled as I looked around, I heard this is one of the best buildings in the world. I watched as Stark brought me to a room and my eyes widen. It was a whole, fully stocked art studio. I was stunned they are so beautiful and I loved it. He tells me that it is my work space and gave me the key for it. I thank him and sit down and he says he will send the first one in. I waited and started to set up a sketch pad.

(Bruce's POV)

I walked in and looked to see a beautiful woman sitting their. Her (Hair color) up in a pony tail and a smock on. I smiled at her as I felt my heart race. She is even more beautiful than Stark said. I sit on the stool and she looked up. Smiling softly.

"Hello." She says.

"Nice to meet you." I say. "I am Bruce." 

"Nice to meet you Bruce, I am (Name)." She says. "Ready to start?"

I nod my head and she starts to sketch me, She looks up at me every now and then and then tells me to stand up. I did and she starts a new page. She does more sketches of me, at every angel and I smiled as she smiles and says we are done. I nod and head out and she does as well. She said she needed a coffee. I see Thor and Steve there as well.

"Lady Natasha And Lord Birdman are sent on a mission." Thor says.

I nod my head. "Alright." I say. "I will like to introduce you two, to the woman who is going to do works of arts on us."

Thor looked at her and stared. "She is breathtaking, are you sure this Maiden is not a work of art herself?" He asks.

I glared at him for that.

(Thor's POV)

I looked at her stunned she is a truly work of art. I smile at her as she gets coffee. "Hello, I am Thor Odinson." I tell her.

"Nice to meet you, I am (Name) Stark." She says.

"Any relation to Man of Iron?"

"No same last name no relation." She says.

I smirk as I will now not need to get his blessing she is mine and mine alone and I will have her as mine and mine alone. I see Steve walk up.

(Steve's POV)

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Stark. I am Steve Rogers, it is a pleasure." I say smiling at her and holding out my hand.

She takes it and I feel a spark rush through me as I touched her hand. I smiled at her and knew she would be oh so beautiful, even more so than now as my wife holding our child and smiling at me. I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone even locking her up as my and my alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter update and I hoped that you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my sexy readers!]


	4. Meeting Avengers Part 2 1/2

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am FINALLY BACK!!!! And I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well!]

(Name's) POV) 

It has been a couple of days and I have sketched out all the avengers memorizing their faces and such. I only have two more to meet. Natasha and Clint. I honestly did not know what they would be like, Natasha being the only girl will stand out more as she is the only female. Clint sounded from what I heard a guy that really kind of blinds in and does not stand out. 

(LIKE FOR REALS!!! He did nothing for the movies it felt like!!)

"Are you the artist?" I hear a female accented voice behind me. 

I turned around and was stunned. She is so freaking beautiful, I suddenly feel self conscious of my hair put up in a bun with paint brushes in it and a stained with paint smock. I nodded. 

"Yes, I am (Name) Stark. No relation." I say. 

"Good Tony is a real piece of work." She says and I nod my head. 

"So I have heard." 

"Do you need me to sit?" She asks. 

"If you don't mind." I say and pull out the sketch book. 

She sits and I stare at her blushing before sketching. 

(Natasha's POV) 

I could not help but watch her, she is a breathtaking woman. I watched her as she smiles as she works and I could not get enough of her. 

"You have amazing bone structure." She tells me. 

I look at her smiling and want to kiss her. "Thank you." 

She smiles and then shows it to me. "Your welcome." She says and I stare at the beautiful sketch of me. 

"It is beautiful." I say. 

She smiles and nods. 

"Would you like to gout with dinner with me?" I ask. 

She blushes and stares at me. "I-I uh, I would love to, Just why me, I mean... You are so out of my league." 

"I think I am the one to judge that." I say. 

She blushes more. "Okay, dinner then?" She asks. 

"Yes, I will pick you up after work, don't worry nothing fancy." I take her hand and write my name on her hand. 

She smiles at it and thanks me. 

I walk out and could not wait for dinner tonight. 

[OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH LA LA!!! Date with Black Widow, Date with Black Widow, Date With Black Widow~! I hope you enjoyed and Question should I add more avengers than Just Clint :3 what do you think :D]


End file.
